


【飞唐】《圈套之爱殇》

by VVV_N_CN



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, 圈套女孩 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVV_N_CN/pseuds/VVV_N_CN
Summary: 伤口之吻后该发生的.....





	【飞唐】《圈套之爱殇》

《圈套之爱殇》【飞唐】我疯了，被那个印在伤口上的吻迷倒了，天呐啊啊啊今晚的车会很粗长

怎麼開始的?好像一切都只是意外夢見的。

他手掌拂過肌膚留下的餘溫，他的鼻息在耳邊曖昧地渲染著赤紅的慾望，他深邃的眼眸中，深情地倒映著自己迷戀的模樣。

似夢似清醒。

他的身體如火燒般開始變得極其滾燙，他甚至害怕他的呼吸會灼傷他面前這個人，沒想過會這樣，會這麼快，喜悅嗎？又覺得宿命得以償願的滿足感，一種交託的心安，一種癡迷的心悸，都源於這個人。

但是他的動作卻因為觸及他的傷口而停了下來。孟少飛強裝鎮定，告訴他自己的傷並沒有那麼嚴重，他真的看不得這個人的愧疚，也並不想......此刻他停下來。

唐毅因慾望而發燙的心臟卻並沒有因為那個傷口而冷靜下來。他的心被一種熾熱的，遠勝於慾望的東西填充滿。他並不知道此刻自己的表情有那麼的心疼，又像被慾望掌控了，他蹲下身，輕輕撫摸過那個傷口 ，像一個信徒，渴望得到救贖般的，虔誠地深吻那個美麗的傷口。

孟少飛敏感傷口周圍敏感的肌膚一下子顫栗起來，一瞬間 ，腰都軟了。

他看著唐毅，突然開始不知所措，他從來沒有見過這樣的唐毅，深情地，如此迷戀的神情，這都是因為他嗎?下一刻，他沉淪了。

唐毅就用這個角度，向上望著他，灼熱的視線膠著著他 ，親吻卻從傷口處蔓延而下。皮帶釦子解開的聲音 ，接著，他輕咬著拉鏈，緩慢而色情地解放了他的慾望。

孟少飛覺得自己熱到快冒煙了，卻不敢動彈，他快被這樣的唐毅迷死了，他未免.....也性感得太過分了吧？！

雙手不受控制地摟住唐毅的肩頸，曖昧地揉捏，磨裟，暗示的意味濃厚。

唐毅的嘴角噙著一抹笑，不負他所託，痛快地扯下他純白的褻褲，戲弄的鼻息噴拂過脆弱敏感的慾望，讓孟少飛渾身都顫栗起來。

他羞於在這樣的情景還與唐毅對視，但是他卻移不開眼，他看著唐毅以這樣的姿勢吞吐著他的慾望，心裡的快感遠大於生理快感，很快地，他就交代了，換來唐毅惡劣的嗤笑。

“.....你笑什麼？”羞惱了。

“我笑，還早著呢，夜晚。”

顧忌著孟少飛的傷口，唐毅打橫抱起他，自來熟地準確找到他的房間，一張剛好夠睡一個成年人的床，承載了兩個男人的慾望。

嘴唇是什麼時候貼在一起糾纏的，孟少飛思緒完全被攪成一攤混亂的漿糊，朦朧的視線中只能看到唐毅深沉的雙眸，他覺得有一絲懼怕，也許該閃躲，舌頭卻仿佛有自己的想法，完全收到敵方的引誘，軟綿綿地被勾纏，交換著彼此的津液，色情的水聲在耳邊不斷迴響。

唐毅滿意於孟少飛的順從，他的雙眸越發暗沉，他仍然在克制自己，哪怕內心蓬勃的慾望快要將他的意志燃燒殆盡。

他一直都知道，身下的人有一雙明亮澄澈的眼睛，而此時此刻，這雙眼睛蒙上淚水，倒映著自己的身影，一副全身心交託的脆弱模樣，快要逼得他發狂。

“孟少飛，你最好記得，從這一刻開始，你就是完完全全，只屬於我一個人的。”慾望頂在緊澀的入口，如同威脅一般的愛語。

“我，我是你的。”獻祭一般，深刻地感受著那巨大的慾望進入他的身體，在他體內的每一吋，打下屬於另一個人的烙印。痛，卻甜蜜得無法自拔。

兩個人都克制著，一個隱忍著快感，一個隱忍著劇痛，但都甘之如始。最終兩幅火熱的身軀終於緊密地貼合在一起。

明明知道，沒有潤滑液的情況下，自己應該更小心一點，但是唐毅卻病態地想，他就是要讓他的孟少飛記住這一份疼痛，就像一份專屬烙印深深地刻在他的靈魂中，觸碰到就會令人心悸。

痛吧，喊吧，因為你是我的。

興奮到顫栗，孟少飛想，也許自己真的有被虐傾向吧。他甚至想要得到再粗暴一點的對待，告訴他，這不是在做夢。

“唐毅?”

“嗯。”

“我愛你。”

他捧著唐毅的臉，著迷地看著唐毅因他克制得微微跳動地額上青筋，他印下一吻，再次說著，“唐毅，我愛你。”

也許是錯覺，為什麼他好像看到了他眼角閃爍的淚光。

唐毅沉默地俯下身，緊緊將他擁進懷裡。“....傻瓜，我真是敗給你了。”

猙獰的粗大粗暴地進出，在狹隘的小口擠出艷紅的腸肉，孟少飛揚著修長的脖頸喘息，他快要被快感逼得暈死過去，可惜過人的體能卻讓他反復體驗著這甜蜜的折磨。

“嗯.....哈啊.....唐毅，夠了.....拜託......”他丟臉地求饒，雙手去掰扯那隻堅硬地舉著他的腿的大手，想要擺脫這漫長的操弄。

唐毅只是低頭吻住他艷紅的嘴唇，另一隻手鬆開他佈滿青紫的腰，牽著他的手按上他的小腹。

“感受到了嗎？我在你的裡面，我在操你。”

孟少飛已經顧不得羞恥。實際上，他真的很有感覺。明明不可能，他卻覺得自己真的感覺到了手心下，唐毅的昂揚在頂弄自己的肚皮 ，這太色情了，但他的分身卻誠實地滴下淚液。

他放棄地埋進唐毅的頸窩，磨牙般留下牙印。

還沒醒過神，視覺就天翻地覆 ，巨大的那物隨著重力壓迫而挺近得更深，孟少飛被這更加深入的體位頂的發出沙啞的驚喘。

“不行.....這樣子哈嗯......好深.....太深了.....”

唐毅的眼睛通紅，一向冷靜的雙眸此刻全是另一個人淫亂的身影，他半支起身子，將人往自己胯上按下，精壯的腰高頻率的頂弄，看著身上的人隨著他得動作起起伏伏，發出動聽的呻吟。

他知道他喜歡，所以無所顧忌。他寵溺地任由少飛抓摳他緊繃的腹肌，留下道道色情的紅痕。

腸道再次痙攣，緊緊地咬著入侵者，但是堅硬的昂揚卻仍然殘忍而堅定地穿刺著緊緻的肉道，發誓要征服這具身體。“唐毅.....啊....啊啊啊嗯哼.....唐毅......”少飛意亂情迷地吮咬著唐毅地耳垂，一聲又一聲地喚著他深愛之人的名，渴望得到最後的救贖。

大手抓捏住汗津津的緊緻臀部，終於在深處噴發了慾望。

好像有什麼變得不同，微妙的，帶著曖昧的溫馨，卻令人感到很安心。 孟少飛低著頭看唐毅為他有些輕微滲血的傷口換藥，他忍不住握緊了他的手，然後將它牽起來，自己又低頭在手背上印上一吻 不帶慾望 的一吻，卻讓唐毅感到心顫。  
這輩子 ，就該是這個人了吧。 “少飛，我覺得....” “嗯，什麼?” 唐毅注視著那雙充滿著信賴的大眼睛，笑得溫柔，“你該去見見你公公了。” “.....?” 唐爺，我找到了那個人，你可以放心了，我會好好地守著他，好好地珍惜自己，好好地活著。


End file.
